The Lake
by Scarlett Wilde
Summary: 2006 Pre-show Dean has a thank he owes someone. PWP.


Fandom: Supernatural

Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairings: OFC/Dean Winchester  
Rating: NC-17 (language and smut content)  
Summary: Monte gets a real thank you.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Supernatural franchise and I'm certainly NOT making any money from this.  
Feedback: as always, it's welcome, but no nits or shreds thanks  
Written: 2006

Author Notes: So ummm I wrote this as a thank you to Monte for a lil favor she did me, and when I wrote this, Supernatural still hadn't started in the UK so apart from pics, I had no idea about the series.

It was late and Monte was tired. She wanted to hurry and get locked-up so she could go home and have a nice long, hot shower. Just as she was heading towards the door, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Damn, she didn't check her caller ID – how many times a day did she explain these damn stupid phones to customers.

"Hey Monte! It's me, Dean. Listen, I was thinking, I never thanked you properly for 'helping' me out a while back and I'd really like to return the favor. What do you say to a couple of drinks?"

Monte picked herself up off the floor and answered him, "Humm, nice idea, but I'm driving." She looked out of the window at her beloved yellow 1978 Chevy Van she had affectionately nicknamed _'Old Yella'._ "Maybe another time, then?"

She was disappointed; Dean could hear it in her voice. "Ok, then. What about a nice ride out to the Lake? I'll grab some Mountain Dew and some chips."

Monte stifled a giggle, "sounds like a plan, Batman! What time?"

"Well, I'm just about near you now…in fact, look up…" Monte looked up to see Dean's eager face grinning at her through the glass. "I walked in case you said yes to the pub." She watched him come through the door and at the same time, they both snapped their cell phones shut.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hi," he grinned. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just lock up," her hands were trembling so much that she dropped the keys. Dean bent and picked them up and put them into her outstretched hand, his fingertips caressed her inner wrist and she felt herself blush from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair.

After setting the alarm, they went outside and Dean waited while Monte secured the shop door. She walked shyly beside him, where he was stood next to the van and from out of nowhere Dean pushed her up against the side of the van. His fingers entwined in her hair and his mouth closed gently over hers, his tongue slipped between her parted lips and explored her welcoming mouth.

Dean drank down the sigh that escaped Monte's lips. Her hands went down to his sides and she hooked her thumbs through his belt loops, their hips met with a bump. Breaking the kiss, Dean whispered, "Come on, let's drive out to the lake and find a nice, quiet spot."

Monte didn't need asking twice and she tried really hard to keep to the speed limit during the short drive up to the lake. They found the quietest, most secluded spot possible and parked up.

She heard Dean unclip his seatbelt and she followed suit. As soon as she was free, a pair of muscular arms reached out for her and she was pulled into his lap. His lips were more insistent when he kissed her this time. His hands ran exploratory over her clothed body, searching for a way to get under them.

As soon as his fingers touched her bare skin, Monte felt like she has been touched by a live wire. Dean's fingers traveled upwards until he cupped one firm, full breast. Monte shivered as his thumb ran backwards and forwards over her hardening nipple.

Dean's face was buried in her hair as his lips kissed every cm of her neck. "Let's get in the back, there's more room to play there," he whispered.

Monte, slightly reluctantly, climbed off his knee and hopped over the seats into the back of the van. Dean was right behind her with his hands on her hips, guiding her. Once they were in the back, Dean went straight back to exploring her nubile body.

Dean pushed her t-shirt up out of the way, exposing an unexpected black lacy bra. He let out a groan at the sight of her full, firm breasts encased in black lace. Pausing, Dean pulled his own shirt over his head while Monte quickly took hers off. His tanned, toned and tattooed body made Monte gasp and she reached out to touch the sculptured muscles.

Smiling a lascivious grin at her, he reached down, unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down over her hips, revealing matching black, lacy panties. An audible groan from deep inside him showed her he was pleased with what he saw.

He reached behind her and skillfully unhooked her bra, releasing her breasts to his hungry eyes. Trailing his fingers between her breasts, he lowered his head and sucked one hard pert nipple into his mouth, rolling the nub between his teeth. Feeling his hands still roaming over her body, Monte felt like she was floating.

Moving from one breast to the other, he lavished the same attention on the other nipple. His fingertips lightly teased the line under her breast where she seemed to be most sensitive. He felt her arch her back, thrusting herself deeper into his mouth and he replied by biting gently on the small sensitive nipple.

Dean's fingertips traced a line down the center of her body until he came to the edge of her panties. Monte sucked in a breath as he slipped them under the lace waistband and teased her soft curls. He eased a finger between her already wet lips and found her clit easily, making small gentle circles. Monte moaned louder and her hips began to move to match his ministrations.

Dean pulled his hand away, yanked her panties down roughly before pushing her knees apart, and maneuvered himself between her legs. His breath was hot against her sensitive flesh and she quivered as his tongue darted out to flick against the swollen nub of her pink clit.

Monte's breath hitched as Dean's mouth closed over the softly swollen bud and sucked, his tongue lapping at it, making her buck her hips closer to his mouth, pushing harder. Dean seized the moment and thrust his fingers gently into her soaking wet pussy, pumping them gently until they were slick with her juices. She moaned his name repeatedly as he slowly bought her to the brink but not quite driving her over the edge.

Taking his time, Dean bought her to the edge and stopped, before doing it again until she was screaming and begging him to give her release. Her juices were flowing from her body, coating everything, glistening, when he finally pulled his hand and mouth away from her pussy. "You taste amazing," he grinned.

Sighing, Monte sat up and made a move towards his jeans but he pulled her hands away, "not tonight baby…tonight is all about you," he whispered as he bent to kiss her, pulling her back into his arms and back down on the floor of the van.

Fumbling with the buttons on his jeans, Dean quickly pushed then down his legs, along with his boxers and freeing his aching hardness. He felt her hand flutter against it before running up his belly and chest to stroke his face.

Once they were both buck naked, Dean moved himself gently between her legs, hips meeting, as he lowered for a kiss. Monte let her hands travel over his sculptured back, tracing lines of muscles and settling at his slim waist.

"If you want me to stop, say so now," he whispered huskily against her parted lips.

"Don't stop…please…don't stop…" she whispered back, her voice heavily slaked with lust.

Monte felt Dean move away from her and saw him reach for his jeans, retrieving something from his pocket. A condom. He tore the corner open, swiftly applied the rubber to his now aching cock and slipped back between her parted thighs. She felt him reach between them and then felt the soft firm head of his manhood push against her soaked opening.

Monte let out a small gasp as he slowly entered her and she relaxed around him, letting him slide all the way inside her. Her lip caught between her teeth and she closed her eyes tightly, letting her other senses take over. She was being taken on a rollercoaster of a ride and she was going to enjoy every pleasurable second of it.

Dean was having a hard time controlling the speed of his movements as he began to slide in and out of her hot wet core. Every little movement she made beneath him just made everything more intense and he groaned loudly.

Monte wrapped her legs around him and held on tightly, as she whispered, "don't stop…I need…I need…oh God…"

It was all Dean needed to begin pounding into her, sliding his swollen cock over her g-spot and bringing her to a rapid orgasm. The swift change in her breathing, along with the rapid tightening of her pussy around his thick shaft told him she had come hard.

Monte felt Dean's body tense completely, a whoosh of exhaled air rushed passed her ear along with a groan and she felt him drive deep inside her as he came. As his orgasm peaked, he thrust as hard as he could and stilled for a moment, before thrusting gently a couple more times and pushing up on his arms to look down on her.

Her cheeks and neck were tinged pink from her climatic release and he was struck by how beautiful she looked. The back of the van was now filled with the last of the golden light from the setting sun and Dean regretfully rolled away from her. Lying beside her, he placed his hand across her belly and traced slow lazy circles across the smooth skin.

"Ok baby?" his smooth voice filled her ears and she nodded silently, not trusting herself to speak yet. Dean wrapped his arms tightly around her and drew her close to him as they lay, blissful in their post-coital inner glow.

Dean felt her shiver against him and realized she was cold. He reached over and fumbled around, finding all her clothes for her and passing them to her. He was torn between watching her dress and getting dressed himself.

"You wanna call and get something to eat on the way back?" he asked.

"God, yes, I'm starving!" Monte giggled and they climbed in the front seats with Dean plucking the keys from her hand.

"I'll drive," he grinned. The van wasn't quite what he was used to but he wasn't looking for a babe magnet anymore…he'd already found the babe of his dreams.

They called at Mama Rosa's for pizza and light beer before heading back to Dean's flat for more wild sex and getting to know one another.

The End.


End file.
